


In Your Room

by Lindajoskid



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, I just really love these two, I listened to music, and things happened, in no particular order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindajoskid/pseuds/Lindajoskid
Summary: Just little tiny Kadena ficlets. They will probably never be more than five hundred words, and posting will be sporadic. I just have a ton of feelings, okay?





	1. Chapter 1

It's past two A.M when Adena finally falls asleep beside Kat, who for the life of her can't stop gently tracing her face, marveling about the whirlwind of events that brought her here. She's never felt such a strong pull to another person, male OR female, in her life, never wanted to crack them open and see what made them tick, or be around them constantly like she does with Adena. She never thought herself to be anything but straight, however meeting Adena, kissing her for the first time, changed all that. All she wanted was for this quiet moment to last, to mean something, she wanted to stay beside this infuriatingly beautiful woman and know her inside and out. Adena shifted in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open, realizing Kat is still awake. 

"Kat," she says, her voice thick with sleep, "Are you okay? Do you want me to call you an uber or a ta-".

Kat pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. Adena went quiet, eyes now alert and watchful, waiting for Kat to do something. Kat just stares in her eyes and shifts closer, cuddling as close to Adena as possible.

"Go back to sleep. I'm right where I want to be."

And she watches a smile grace Adena’s lips before her eyes close again, her breath again evening out. And Kat smiles in return, before closing her own eyes and letting sleep take her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adena and Jealousy

Adena does not get jealous, ever. So when Kat invited her over to the apartment she was housesitting for a friend, Adena accepted with thoughts of a night of cuddling sure to ensue.

Instead she was on a couch, in a strange apartment with Kat, and a small scrawny dog named Bluto (where did people come up with these names?) who seemed very intent as claiming Kat as his own. Every time Adena went to touch her girlfriend, Bluto would begin to growl, standing up beside Kat and baring his little teeth. 

"Why are you so far away, babe? You're like, all the way at the other end." Kat said, looking at Adena questioningly while patting the space beside her.

"Come over here so I can tell you all about Jacqeline's new crazy intern, and the Jane and Pinstripe drama currently happening."

Adena began to move over slowly, the small dog between them watching her every move. Bluto began to stand up, a growl emanating from his tiny chest as he began to bare his teeth. Adena sighed, stopping her movements as the dog stood between her and her girlfriend, staring at Kat across the space.

"I really don't think your new friend likes me very much, Kat. He rufuses to share you."

Kat looked down at the little dog who was now standing, and began to chuckle, seeing the frown on her girlfriend's face as she glowered at Bluto.

"He's just being protective, aren't you little guy? Let's put you in your crate so I can have some cuddle time with my totally jealous girlfriend, and tell her all about my day." Kat said, picking the dog up and putting him in his crate. She walked back to the couch, sitting back down next to Adena and smiling at her still frowny girlfriend. 

"I am NOT jealous of a little dog."

"Sure you aren't. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat + Insecurity

_“And I’ll cross oceans, like never before_

_So you can feel the way I feel it too_

_And I’ll mirror images back at you_

_So you can see the way I feel it too.”_

_The XX, Shelter_

 

 

 Getting into Kat's building was surprisingly easy, seeing as the people who let her slip by probably didn't know if she was there for someone who actually lived in the building.

 

She wonders what she might have said if they would have stopped to ask her. (I'm sorry, but my girlfriend has been acting very strangely and I would very much like to get to the bottom of it so I can have her back.)

 

Instead she slips by the couple, a man and woman, with a small smile and a nod. She was aware of them curiously watching her, and she kept her back straight as she began to climb the stairs to Kats apartment.

 

She wonders if shes over stepping her boundaries, if she is reading too much into things. But Kat has been distant since the gallery last Sunday, begging off of dates and keeping phone conversations and text messages brief.

 

Adena knows they are both very busy, her with her gallery and Kat with Scarlet, but they have managed to make time for each other since Adena came back into the country.

 

And to be honest, Adena misses Kat, even if it has been a few days, it feels like  those months she spent across the globe, pining to see a woman she had known barely half a year.

 

As she climbed the last stair to get to Kat's door, Adena reasoned she would over step her boundary if it meant figuring out what was wrong with the woman who had stolen her heart, and  whose door she was now knocking on.

 

She heard Kat moving towards the door, could see the light from the peephole dim briefly as she checked as to who was at her door. Seconds later the door opened, Kat's face relaying her confusion as to seeing Adena in front of her.

 

"Adena, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

 

Adena wrung her hands in front of herself nervously, suddenly at a loss for words at seeing Kat after a week of semi silence.

 

"Adena, babe-"

 

"You've been avoiding me."

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Adena could see Kat's face drop, and she knew she was right to come. Kat finally gestured her inside, quietly closing the door behind her once she stepped into the apartment.

 

There's silence between them, with Adena studying her girlfriend and Kat shifting on her feet, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyes looking at the floor.

 

Adena can see her walls are up in a way they haven't been since a date at an airport, and an impromptu trip Kat had taken to Peru to be with her for three weeks. She slowly approached her, gently placing her hands on her arms, beginning to run her hands up and down in a soothing gesture to get Kat to relax enough to tell her what was bothering her.

 

"What's wrong Kat? I know you are busy, but I also know when you are avoiding me. Tell me what's going on in that mind of yours,hm?"

 

Kat sighed, biting her lip before looking up at the ceiling and uttering one word.

 

"Coco."

 

Adena's hands froze on their journey up Kat's arms as she stared incredulously at her girlfriend.

 

"Coco? What does Coco have to do with anything?"

 

"At your show last Sunday, when she showed up, you guys looked...close." Kat stopped, her mouth clamping closed as if she said too much.

 

 Adena cocked her head, thinking back to the show and trying to see what Kat had seen. Coco had flown in from out of town, coming to the show unexpectedly and surprising Adena. She hadn't thought much about it, too focused on Kat and her friends and hoping they enjoyed themselves.

 

She tugged on Kat's arms, willing her to look her in the eyes so she could see that she was serious in what she was going to say.

 

"I am sorry if her being there made you uncomfortable, or made you feel that we seemed...close? I can promise you, Kat, we are FAR from close, and there is only one woman I want to be close to, and she is standing in front of me and I have missed her all week."

 

At those words Kat finally smiled, her body perking up as she slid her arms around Adena's neck, bringing their faces close together.

 

"That's funny, because this woman has missed you too." She looked into Adrna's eyes, as if searching for something before speaking again.

 

"And I'm sorry for ghosting on you this week. I just...I freaked out, you know? You and Coco were together a long time and we've be-"

 

Adena put a finger to her lips, stopping her words mid sentence.

 

"Don't ever apolgize for how you feel Kat. I just ask in the future you talk to me about it so we can figure things out together, okay?"

 

Kat smiled, slowly bringing their lips together for a long awaited kiss.

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. I Fall Apart

_“She told me that I’m not enough_

_And she left me with a broken heart_

_She fooled me twice and it’s all my fault_

_She cut too deep and now I’m scarred_

_Now there’s so many thoughts going through my brain_

_And I’m taking these shots like it’s nova cane, yeah.”_

_I Fall Apart, Post Malone_

 

 

 

 

She’s sitting in her dark apartment drinking Jack Daniels when Jane and Sutton arrive after receiving a drunken text with the words ‘ _break_ - _up_ and _Adena_. She wonders if they called Adena, and that’s why they’re here and not calling her. Or did they call? She’s having a tough time remembering, and she’s too drunk at this point to really care.

 

“Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?” She hears Jane ask, as she makes her way to where Kat is sitting on the couch. She saw Sutton bend down to pick up the whiskey bottle, her eyes widening as she realized how much Kat had drunk. “Well I think you’ll be calling out tomorrow,” she mutters as she walked to the kitchen, putting it in a cabinet. She walks back to the couch, standing behind Kat as Jane sits down beside her.

 

Kat still had a full tumbler of whiskey in her hand, and she slowly swirls it around while staring into space, her face blank. She feels a hand on her back, massaging slowly in soothing circles. She can feel something in her throat, behind her eyes, her stomach. She wonders if she’s gonna puke, and if she does, if the girls would clean it up. She thinks they would, and never let her live it down.

 

“Kat, what happened?” She hears Sutton ask from behind her, voice soft with concern. “After the text you sent us, we tried to call you back and since you didn’t pick up, we called Adena-“

 

“She left.” She hears twin inhales, and then feels Sutton sit on her other side. She can’t bear to look at either one of them, fearing the moment she does, everything she’s desperately trying to hold in will come spilling out and she won’t be able to stuff it back in.

 

“She said it just wasn’t working out for her, that as much as she was in love with me, that she knew I wasn’t ready to be the person she needed. That she was giving me a chance to _discover_ myself. That I wasn’t ready to be in love with her.” As she says the last sentence, she can feel whatever wants to come out swell into her throat, so she takes a pull of the whiskey, letting the burn push down the feelings for a moment.

 

“Well sweetie, _are_ you ready? You’ve been doing the arrangement you two have for the last few weeks. That has to put a strain on you both, especially I think Adena. I don’t think she has the support system here you do.”

 

Suttons voice is gentle, her words burning hotter than the liquor Kat consumed. Jane stays quiet, her hand still rubbing circles into her back.

 

_“I’m choosing to be here, Kat. I’m choosing you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

She thought she was ready, she thought the arrangement was what Adena _wanted_ since it was her idea. She doesn’t realize she’d spoken her thoughts aloud until Jane says, “I think she was just scared to lose you after the whole kiss thing, you know? Maybe she thought you’d get whatever it was out of your system.”

 

Kat could feel her throat tighten, her eyes welling up with tears, and all she wanted in that moment was Adena’s soft touch, her voice, she just wanted _her._

 

And in that moment, Kat broke, with a glass half full of whiskey, her two best friends on either side of her, and the girl she loves possibly on a plane back to her home country. Her friends envelop her, both hoping Adena will come back and put their broken friend back together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am at ijustkeepitmovin on tumblr if you want to drop a prompt or come cry about these two idiots with me.


End file.
